User talk:Got2BFionaC101
The 100 <3 Girl, first I want to say sorry for this super late reply. I've been meaning to get back to you and have a fangirling session yet keep getting distracted, which is no excuse at all to delay any Bellarke love with you! <3 Secondly, they books are great, aren't they? BELLARKE ARE PERFECTION IN THEM. In both the TV and book versions, they find such comfort with one another, but there's something just that bit sweeter about them in the book. They're SO lovely in the show, however, I really appreciate how much more open they are with their feelings in the book - TV Bellarke have the hints that I AM A SUCKER FOR, book Bellarke show their affection more openly. Also, the author is a BIG Bellarke shipper as well. PLUS WELLS WAS STILL IN THE BOOKS, I CRY. MY BABY! '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 01:32, February 1, 2016 (UTC) RE: The feels Yay, Tori!! :D I'm so happy you started the series. There's very few users that read it here. Fourtris breaks my heart, tbh. CamilleA05 ]] ♥ I'm with you till the end of the line 23:50, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Same!! I hear the Maze Runner series is pretty good too, so I might check that out one of these days. Oh yes, I could definitely use more books to read!! xD I've read all the books I have so many times I can practically act them out myself, haha. But I'll definitely check out the ones you've mentioned. Yay!! I love when we get new ships. :D Omg, me too. I can't wait until the new one comes out on DVD. <33 I think out of all of them, A New Hope remains my favorite. I just love seeing the original trio all together. And the start of Han/Leia. :( I still get so sad thinking about them. I can't wait until the next episode comes out. Only one more long year until we find out what happens, ugh. What new movie are you most excited to see this year? :] CamilleA05 ♥ I'm with you till the end of the line 05:52, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Omg, sorry for the late reply!! I had a spur of the moment interview last Saturday and was fussing over it afterwards cause I botched some of the questions. I swear I get so nervous sometimes it will be the end of me. xD How's work going for you, though? Aww, Han. CamilleA05 ]] ♥ you don't think i love you, but oh darling, i do 06:26, March 12, 2016 (UTC) RE: Riarkle THAT WAS TOO CUTE OMG <3 I was smiling like a total doof the whole way through. I used to not really find them appealing cause it seemed one sided and basic at first, but they've really grown on me this season and I absolutely love them to death. They have potential to be an OTP tbh and I hope they get even more amazing development. If Rucas and Farkle/Smackle don't work out, I'm 10000% okay with them being endgame and whatnot. My favorite thing about them is how much Farkle loves and cares about her (not disregarding Maya, Lucas, etc tho). It doesn't matter what context their bond and dynamic is, they will always love, care about, and look out for each other no matter what. Plus, Farkle will not by any means let anyone hurt Riley. (Watch him fight Lucas if he hurts her omg) They are easily the most precious, adorable, and unproblematic ship on GMW <33 Sarah (talk) 22:38, February 20, 2016 (UTC) ARCHIVE BUSINESS Hi, bae. I archived your talk page upon your request. Clean and phresh. '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 06:00, February 24, 2016 (UTC) HAPPY LEAP DAY, BAE!! FEB 29TH AND NOT ANOTHER ONE UNTIL 2020! Aww, you're so sweet. ♥ Thank you for the compliments and the nice character comparisons, bae. I love them all so much. :P Where did you find Monty GIFs? I feel like they're so rare, omg. By the way, you mentioned wanting another signature. What colours do you want and what should the quote say? I'll try to make it when I have time. '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 22:20, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Thank you, bae! Aww, you're the sweetest! I made you signature, by the way. Honestly, this is probably my favourite of all the sigs I've done for you. I took the colours you requested and decided to combine them, instead of just making it one or the other. Now, it's blue with a black font. What do you think? If you like it, you know the drill. Just go to your preferences page ' ' and change from Signature 2 to Signature 3. I hope you like it! If you want anything changed, let me know, or feel free to edit it yourself. :D '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 10:48, April 8, 2016 (UTC) DWTS!! Hey, girl <3 I've been meaning to message you but I keep forgetting, but how have you been and how are you liking DWTS this season? I'm mostly rooting for Nyle/Peta, Ginger/Val, Jodie/Keto, Wanya/Lindsay, Von/Witney, and Paige/Mark, but everyone's good this season except for like Geraldo (I can't stand him lmao). Ugh poor Mark tho, I hope he recovers soon. But damn, props to Paige for doing so well with a new partner at the last minute. Sarah (talk) 00:23, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Ugh, that sucks that work's been kicking your butt. I hope you get a break or something soon and can get the relaxation you deserve. I miss you too though <33 I've been stressed from school and need summer vacation stat (which is next month bless), but I'm feeling good still. I hope Mark feels better soon :( Back injuries are terrible from what I've heard. But I'm glad Paige and Alan did really well together since that's happened in the past and it can put a damper on the celeb. I'm so glad Len's back. Julianne Hough is talented, but she wasn't a good judge at all lmaooo. Sarah (talk) 00:58, April 3, 2016 (UTC) I'm so excited for tonight omg. Disney night is the best and I can't wait to see Nyle without any clothes (pardon my thirstiness). Also Zendaya's guest judging and I can't wait for that. �� Sarah (talk) 17:25, April 11, 2016 (UTC) I think Nyle and Peta are dancing to Trashin the Camp and it's a Samba. I hope Zendaya isn't super harsh. I do like hearing critiques from past contestants since their perspectives can be helpful for the current ones. Oh and the switch up is coming up (next week I think??). It's always interesting to watch, but I feel bad for the contestants because they always miss their partners xD. Hopefully we get good pairs though. Sarah (talk) 18:45, April 11, 2016 (UTC) I forgot who exactly I voted for last night but here are the pairings I want: *Nyle with Witney or Lindsay *Jodie with Mark or Val *Ginger with Mark or Keo *Wanya with Witney, Peta or Sharna *Paige with Val, Keo, or Sasha *Von with Lindsay, Peta or Karina *Kim with Tony *Doug with Sharna *Marla with Sasha or Keo *Antonio with Lindsay or Witney I think I voted for some of those combinations, but yeah. I also think either Antonio, Marla or Doug are going home tonight. I heard Antonio hasn't been showing up to rehersal this week and Sharna's been pissed at him (Idk if that's true or not, but we'll see when the episode airs). Doug has been improving, but tonight could make or break him. And I don't care about Marla lmaoo (she is pretty good though, I will say). I also can't wait for the opening number hehe. Sarah (talk) 22:29, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Ay, boo. What did you think of Monday's show? I loved all the performances omg. Also I'm satisfied with the switch up couples and a lot of my predictions were correct hehe. Sarah (talk) 18:46, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Re: hello!! <3 Omg hey, Tori! It really has been too long since our epic Torannie essay sessions. Don't worry, it happens to the best of us. XD I've been doing pretty well so far, but I have my first exam in two days and I am positively drowning in assignments and review. -_- Figures that my second exam would be right after my birthday, lol. I feel you though, I am so not prepared to be an Adult and do Adult Things. Life after graduation seems chock full of pressure and obligation. But congratulations on being employed! Are you still working at your local church? :D It may be exhausting, but I know you slay at your job. Just keep powering through! Ahhhhh, I admit, I'm still a newbie to the series but I saw The Force Awakens in theatres and LOVED it! Finn and Rey are such great characters and I couldn't be happier that they're the new generation in the Star Wars universe. Rey is my queen and Finn is my warm, lionhearted son. I was also interested in Poe too, but he was rather isolated from the cast and underused. Apparently he was supposed to be killed off in the very beginning, but JJ Abrams liked Oscar so much he kept him around xD How fitting is it to have the old cast pass on the torch to these baes? I got so emotional at the plot twist, honestly. Leia and Chewie's reactions just broke my heart. ♥[[User:MarauderScarlet| annie ]][[User talk:MarauderScarlet| this is my design. ❦]] 18:27, April 11, 2016 (UTC) RE: OMG AHHH IKR? I love him jasdkfnld <3 But the problem is I can't figure out if I think he's my son or if I'm attracted to him bc we're the same age and I've sEEN SOME NICE VINE EDITS GOD HELP ME Safe&Sound (talk) 04:02, May 4, 2016 (UTC) RE: IT'S MY HUBBY'S BIRTHDAY!!! ♥♥ Oh, Trail. You always leave me the most beautiful, uplifting, and heartfelt messages. I am speechless reading your wonderful words. I apologise that my response is slightly late, but still, I've gotten pretty much all of my replies done this year, so that's making progress. :D Anyways, thank you so much for the touching birthday message and thank you for just always being a true companion to me, bae. Your thoughtful words brought me to near tears. I seriously don't have enough of my own words to express how grateful I am that I have such a loyal and true friend like you in my life. You're always there to make me happy and always there to give me reasons to be positive. I love you so much for all you've done to get me through some of my toughest and saddest days. I can't imagine where I'd be or what I'd do without you. You're truly the sweetest person I know with the purest heart. You have provided me with one of the most enriching friendships I could have ever asked for. We may live far away, but one day, I promise you, we will meet for real and make our bond officially canon. ♥ '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 06:28, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Hey Tori I haven't talked to you in forever! I miss you! We totally need to catch up! Meg27 (talk) 00:48, July 23, 2016 (UTC)Meg27 Miss you (●´ω｀●) Tori!! It feels like we haven't talked in so long. CamilleA05 ]] ♥ i'm with you till the end of the line 00:47, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Baby Daddy OMFG Have you seen the season 5 finale of Baby Daddy?? I nearly screamed at the Danny/Riley development there. Loveya Baby, I'm your queen. ❥ 20:54, September 20, 2016 (UTC) RE: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY LOVE <3 THANK YOU SO MUCH, TORI <333 You're one of my best friends too and I absolutely love and 100% value our friendship. I love our opposites attract dynamic and how we always have each other's backs. I love you, boo <33 Sarah (talk) 23:19, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Come Back! Gabriella!, please don't leave, come back! please come back to us! What if you had the last burger in the world!? (talk) 22:22, November 22, 2016 (UTC)